


Hate to Love, Love to Hate

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Bottom Harry, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, Harry Potter Loves Draco Malfoy, Hate Sex, M/M, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: Is it really hate sex when one of you is in love?





	Hate to Love, Love to Hate

****

_It’s just sex, Potter._

The words echoed ominously in Harry’s mind like a warning, a last-stitch effort to pull his heart off the ledge. 

_Just meaningless hate sex._

Harry’s heart clenched as Draco drew his cock out achingly slow until Harry could feel every inch of it, every throbbing vein, every bead of sweat and drop of precome. 

_Meaningless sex._

Then Draco’s hips jerked, his cock slamming back inside and Harry cried out, tears prickling the corners of his eyes, though he was unsure whether it was from the intense pleasure that bloomed as Draco’s cock hit his prostate like a well-timed jinx, or if it was from the contrast of such euphoria with the harsh echo of Draco’s words. 

Hands twisted in sheets, back arched, eyes pressed shut in an effort to stop the tears - but then Draco dragged the sharp curve of his nose down the back of Harry’s neck, his warm breath spreading across Harry’s skin… a lover’s kiss.

_Meaningless._

Harry gasped for air as Draco’s hips pumped at a relentless pace, the sensation of Harry’s impending orgasm racing through his body from the faded scar pressed into the mattress, to the tips of his fingers clenched numbly in the silken sheets below him, to the curl of his toes.

Harry’s entire world had narrowed to Draco, Draco, _Draco._

And then Draco was spilling inside of him, hot and quivering. His thighs trembled to hold him up as his cock pulsed against the stretched rim of Harry’s hole.

_Just sex._

Draco pulled out, and Harry felt a hand on his shoulder guiding his body to turn - Harry didn’t fight it. He barely held back tears when Draco’s long fingers wrapped so perfectly around his cock. But he clenched his eyes shut harder still, turning his head into his shoulder, repeating Draco’s words like a mantra, trying to keep himself grounded even as his heart was leaping off the edge.

_Just sex. Meaningless. Just sex. Meaningless. Just -_

When Harry came he was unable to hold back a scream, unable to hold back the tears, unable to control the shaking of his body as he rode out the aftershocks. 

Above him, Draco let out a noise - Surprise? Annoyance? Amusement? Pleasure? Disgust? Harry couldn’t be sure, but he was too afraid to open his eyes and see the look on Draco’s face.

“Open your eyes, Potter.”

Harry shook his head so subtly he wasn’t quite sure if Draco had noticed the movement.

“Potter, look at me.”

His mind protested but his heart won the battle, and Harry allowed his eyes to open, blinking through the wetness that clung to his eyelashes as his vision adjusted to the low lighting of the room. 

Draco was looking down at him with a triumphant smirk, but then Harry saw it melt into something else, just for a split second - later he would wonder if he had imagined it. 

Then Draco was leaning down, his lips hovering at the curve of Harry’s jaw, “Until next time… Potter.” 

Draco began to get dressed as Harry stared at a spot on the ceiling and wondered how in the hell he ever got himself into this situation. No more than a few minutes later, Harry heard a _crack_ and he was left all alone.

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair and letting out a groan of pleasure, frustration, and confusion all in one. He rubbed a hand over his chest hair, before settling the palm over his heart. 

His heartbeat was thunderous, beating wildly beneath his hand.

_How could this ever be meaningless?_

****

**Author's Note:**

> I recently reached 10,000 kudos and holy shit, thank you all SO much. I can't even begin to explain how much I appreciate you - yes you reading this right now. Thank you for reading my stories, giving me kudos, and leaving comments. 
> 
> Here's a bit of angst fic as a thank you!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
